Von Flamingo Sensen und Magical Girls
by Rike-sama
Summary: Blütenblätter, Angstzustände, Flamingo Sensen. Als Naminé dann noch mit der Wahrheit über Marluxia rausrückt, wird es zu rosa für Soras Geschmack. Leicht OOC, Fourth Wall gesprungen.


**Von Flamingo-Sensen und Magical Girls**

Wenn Autoren einen Sonnenstich haben...

---------------

Eine Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories-FanFiction von Rike-sama.

---------------

DISCLAIMER:

Wenn Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories mein Eigentum wäre, würden einige Dinge anders verlaufen. So genau will ich da jetzt nicht drauf eingehen, aber die Änderungen würden wohl hauptsächlich Marluxia betreffen - er würde mindestens einmal manisch lachen, hin und wieder mit Blumen sprechen, mehrmals sich selbst oder andere als Frauen verkleiden und natürlich einen Sailor Fuku sowie Handschellen im Schrank haben. Ist doch gut, dass Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nix mir ist, oder:zwinker:

Sailor Moon nix mir.

Der Wolf und die 7 Geißlein nix mir.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Und wieder ein witz- und sinnloser OneShot, diesmal sogar mit Parody-Elementen. Naja. Ein bisschen. Die seltsamen Vorgänge in dieser ff sind ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf eine Zucker-Überdosis zurückzuführen, sondern auf einen Sonnenstich. :drop: Das erklärt natürlich einiges, wie ihr bald feststellen dürftet. XD Ich entschuldige mich hiermit auch ganz lieb für Soras OOC-ness, Marluxias OOC-ness, Replikus leichte OOC-ness und für den Sprung in der Fourth Wall. Den reparier ich natürlich wieder. Früher oder später. :smile:

VIEL SPASS!

**VON FLAMINGO-SENSEN UND MAGICAL GIRLS**

o-o-o-o-o

„_Der echte Marluxia ist da drin?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Auf der anderen Seite ist etwas Mächtiges... Ich fühle es."_

„_Also beeilen wir uns lieber und halten es auf!"_

„_Ja, das sollten wir tun!"_

„_Riku... Pass auf Naminé auf."_

„_Ich?"_

„_Du willst nicht?"_

„_...also gut."_

o-o-o-o-o

Meine Gegnerin war bestimmt dreimal so groß wie ich, hatte einen krankhaften Faible für Blumenmotive und war in grelles Weiß gehüllt.

Richtig, es handelte sich um die letzte, gewohnt kitschige Tür des 13.Stockes im Schloss des Entfallens – was hatte der Architekt überhaupt für Probleme mit Rosen!

Jetzt wo ich so drüber nachdenke, das ganze Schloss deutete ja darauf hin, dass mit dem Erbauer irgendetwas nicht so recht stimmt... Naja, und die Tatsache, dass so einer wie Marluxia den Laden führt, macht ja auch einiges klar.

Ich schauderte. _Marluxia..._ Nachdem ich Larxene und ihre seltsame Antennen-Frisur abserviert hatte, hab ich mir gedacht, hey, kränker können sie nicht mehr werden. Und dann kam Vexen, mit seiner psychopathischen Lache. Naja, und jetzt Marluxia.

Ich meine, seine Frisur lässt sich ja noch entschuldigen – wegen der Kapuze und so, die hat ne elektrisierende Wirkung auf Haare – und bisher hat er auch noch kein einziges Mal manisch gelacht... aber das kommt noch! Früher oder später tun sie es alle. Nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Eh... wie auch immer. Jedenfalls stehe ich also hier, Schlüsselschwert in der Hand, und liefere mir einen erbitterten Kampf mit der Tür, hinter der sich _das Ding_ verbirgt. Mal sehen wer sich länger nicht rühren und wie ein lebloses Objekt aussehen kann.

„_Dein Herz kann sogar der Macht Marluxias widerstehen. Ich weiß es einfach."_

Weißt du, Naminé... Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir mein blondes Köpfchen nicht darüber zerbrechen, ob mein Herz Marluxias Macht widerstehen kann. Dreh den Satz ein bisschen rum, dann ergibt er mehr Sinn. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken.

Ich fühlte die Blicke aller auf mir ruhen. Donald, Goofy, Naminé und Riku. Naja, zumindest sein Klon. Sie alle warteten darauf, dass ich etwas ‚Anführer-artiges' tat. Wie zum Beispiel auf die Tür da zuzugehen und sie zu öffnen. Aber hey, auch Helden und Anführer brauchen eine Weile um sich mental auf etwas vorzubereiten! Sind schließlich auch nur Menschen...

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich Angst vor einer Auseinandersetzung hätte. Jetzt, kurz vor Schluss, nachdem ich mich schon 13 Stockwerke lang durch meinen eigenen Kopf und Massen von Herzlosen gekämpft hatte, noch eine Kampf-Phobie zu entwickeln, wäre einfach _lächerlich_.

Wenn ich mich hätte fürchten wollen, so hätte ich das schon ganz zu Anfang tun müssen – als wir das Schloss des Entfallens betraten und die Tür hinter uns zufiel. Oder vielleicht schon früher. Ich erinnere mich nicht.

Nein, was mir Sorgen bereitete, war von ganz anderer Natur... Es ging hier nicht darum, dass ich kämpfen musste, es ging einfach schlicht und ergreifend um meinen _Gegner_. Und nein, ich meine nicht die Tür. Witzbold.

„_Bist du bereit? Hinter dieser Tür scheint etwas Mächtiges zu warten..."_

Donald... Dass Marluxia dahinter rumlungert, hatten wir doch schon geklärt. Und die Tatsache, dass er mächtig ist, kann man nicht leugnen. Mächtig durchgedreht.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Außerdem hatte er einen verdammt schlechten Geschmack, wenn es um Inneneinrichtung ging. Ich meine, hallo! Mit dem Kerl stimmt doch was nicht! Der Boden voller kristallener Seerosen, die aufgehen, wenn man sie berührt? Säulen, die nur dazu dienen, _kleine Rosen aus Glas zu tragen!_ ...außerdem ist alles zu weiß. Tut einem ja in den Augen weh... Und dann die Türen!

Womit wir wieder beim Ausgangsproblem angelangt wären: Die Tür. Und das, was dahinter lag.

Nur der _bloße Gedanke_ an Marluxia rief in mir das plötzliche Verlangen hervor, auf dem Absatz meiner quietschgelben Schuhe kehrt zu machen, die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss im Flug zu nehmen, das Schloss des Eingangsportals mit einer meiner Haarnadeln – hey, was hättet ihr denn gedacht, wie meine Frisur in Form bleibt! – zu knacken und mich dann heimlich still und leise mit lautem, hysterischen Geschrei zu verkrümeln.

Das ich das nicht wirklich tat, ist ja wohl klar. Erstens war das nicht gerade sehr heldenhaft, und zweitens hatte ich überhaupt keine Haarnadeln bei mir.

Ich schielte verstohlen zu Riku. Beziehungsweise zu seinem Klon. Im Gegensatz zu ihm musste ich mich nämlich morgens nicht stundenlang vor den Badezimmerspiegel stellen, um meine Haare _genau so hinzukriegen, wie ich sie haben wollte_.

Was soll das heißen, ihr glaubt mir nicht, dass Riku die Art von Kerl ist, die sich als erstes mal stylen muss? Ha! HA! Hört ihr wie ich lache! Wenn ihr die Berge von leeren Haarspraydosen in seinem Bad gesehen hättet, würdet ihr mir glauben. Ernsthaft.

Uhm... wie auch immer. Bin wohl etwas vom Thema abgewichen, hm? Naja. Kann ja jedem mal passieren... Ist das erste mal, dass ich mich so richtig ausleben kann, ohne dass mir SquareEnix jedes Wort vorgekaut und gründlichst untersucht in den Mund legt, wisst ihr? Das erklärt auch meine offensichtliche OOC-ness. Ahem. Wie heißt es so schön? Die Gedanken sind frei.

Mensch, war das abgedroschen... Aber ich schweife ab. Schon wieder... Langsam ist's nicht mehr lustig.

Also. Wo war ich? Achja. Ich stand vor der Tür – wenn das so weitergeht verdient sie bald ein ™... – und jammerte über Marluxia. Natürlich nur in Gedanken.

Ein weiteres Problem, dass ich mit ihm hatte, war folgendes: Die Waffe, die er gewählt hatte, sagte mir nicht unbedingt zu. Ich meine, mein Schlüsselschwert ist ja schon seltsam genug („Hey, komm mir nicht blöd, ja? Ich weiß wo dein Haus wohnt und hab sogar einen Schlüssel, mit dem ich die Tür aufsperren kann!") aber eine überdimensionale Sense, die wie ein rosa Flamingo aussieht...? Irgendwo hört's auch auf.

„_Solange wir uns an unser Versprechen erinnern, können wir alles meistern!"_

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und schaute in Goofys Richtung. Als ich sah, dass er im Stehen schlief, schlich sich ein Schweißtropfen auf meinen Hinterkopf. Typisch...

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mag Goofy, er ist ein klasse Kamerad und man hat immer viel zu lachen mit ihm, und er wird nie böse, aber... er ist ein wenig, nun ja, ahnungslos.

Es ist ja so, dass ich auch glaube, dass wir alles meistern könne, solange wir Freunde sind und gemeinsam anpacken, das Problem ist nur... Er und Donald werden zu _Karten_, sobald ich diese vermaledeite Tür öffne. Okay, ich kann sie rufen, aber so richtig _da_ sind sie trotzdem nicht! Und vor Marluxia können sie mich als Karten auch nur schwer beschützen.

Vielleicht sollte ich langsam mal erklären, warum mir der ‚Herrscher im Schloss des Entfallens' so viel Angst macht. Nur an seinem schlechten Geschmack kann es schließlich nicht liegen, denkt ihr euch sicher.

Ich habe nichts gegen Antagonisten. Nein, wirklich nicht, manchmal sind sie mir sogar ziemlich sympathisch – in AU ffs. Aber Marluxia... Der Kerl war einfach, ich weiß nicht... unheimlich. Gruselig. Verstörend.

Und die pinken Blütenblätter, verdammt! Ich meine... ich meine... jedes mal wenn der sich bewegt, wirbeln diese gottverdammten Blütenblätter rum! Die kommen einfach so aus dem Nichts, und verdammt noch mal, sie sind _pink!_ Ich meine, hallo! Der Typ hat doch glatt versucht, mich mit einem Wirbelsturm aus pinken Rosen- oder Kirschblütenblättern zu _Tode zu kitzeln!_

Blütenzauber! Ha! Wie gestört kann man eigentlich sein? _Blütenzauber!_ Als nächstes kramt er aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs noch ein Zepter komplett mit Silberkristall heraus und verwandelt sich in _Sailor Sakura_, im Kampf für Liebe, Kitsch und (Un)gerechtigkeit!

Ich kanns mir bildlich vorstellen:

Ein Wirbel aus grellen Farben, Licht und Glitzerkonfetti vom letzten Fasching, und natürlich _Kirschblüten_ – die dürfen nicht außer Acht gelassen werden – eine langweilige, individuell für jede Auseinandersetzung kreierte Kampfansage, das Rascheln eines viel zu kurzen, pinken Minirocks, das Klacken hoher Absätze, das Aufblitzen der Flamingo-Sense, und dann:

‚Magical Lipgloss Eternal Rainbow Sailor Sleeping Beauty Super Sakura Cherry Blossom-Flamingo Stardust-Beam!' und mit einem WUSCH! verpuffen die Gegner in einer pinken Explosion – mit rosa Blütenblättern, versteht sich.

Wenn ihr die Vorstellung nicht krank findet, also dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Achja, ein Tipp: Stellt euch bitte keinen Tuxedo Kitsch vor (der einen pinken Smoking tragen und pinke Rosen werfen würde). Magical Girl Sailor Sakura allein ist schon genug, um ganze Galaxien erblinden zu lassen.

„_Ich kümmere mich um Naminé. Versprochen."_

Okay, Repliku, ich hab's mir anders überlegt! Lass Naminé doch links liegen und beschütz stattdessen _mich!_ Ich habs sehr viel nötiger als die! Immerhin bin ich hier derjenige, der sich gleich einem äußerst femininen Oberboss stellen muss, und nicht Naminé! Ich meine, _sie_ kann ihm ja einfach die Erinnerungen löschen und wäre damit aus dem Schneider, aber ich, ich muss mich ihm stellen, Schlüsselschwert gegen Flamingo-Sense!

Na gut, ich gebe es ja zu: Allmählich wurde ich leicht hysterisch. (Wobei leicht hier eine schamlose Untertreibung ist.) Aber was sollte ich machen? Mir stand ein Bosskampf bevor – aber nicht einer von der Marke Hook, oder Alex, oder von mir aus auch Schattenborn. Nein, das hier war viel, viel schlimmer: Ich musste mich _Marluxia_ stellen – und warum mich das zu so einem Nervenbündel machte, habe ich ja schon mehr als genug dargelegt.

Die anderen schienen meine innerlichen Höllenqualen, meine Angstzustände, meine _Panikattacken_ nicht zu bemerken, und wenn sie es doch taten, zeigten sie es nicht. Goofy war inzwischen wieder wach, weil Donald ihm einen missbilligenden Stoß in die Rippen versetzt hatte, Repliku starrte ins Nichts und Naminé warf mir immer wieder erwartungsvolle Blicke zu.

Mein Mund fühlt sich trocken an, also schluckte ich. Viel brachte es nicht. Ich könnte jetzt die ganzen Symptome von Nervosität auflisten, zum Beispiel eine Zunge wie Pergament, schwitzige Hände, Wackelpudding-knie und so weiter, aber im Moment beanspruchte etwas ganz anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit:

Die Tür.

„Dies ist es also, Sora! Die letzte Schlacht!" Ich zuckte zusammen und starrte in Donalds Richtung. Was denn, schon? Und was ist mit meiner Henkersmahlzeit!

„Bist du bereit zum Aufbruch?" Du etwa auch, Goofy! Verräter!

Ich fuhr mir mit einer fahrigen Geste durchs Haar und lachte nervös. „Uhm, noch nicht. Kann ich nicht noch ein bisschen hier stehen und die Tür anstarren...? War grad so schön..."

Repliku meinte mit einem blöden Grinsen: „So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht." Theoretisch kennst du mich überhaupt nicht. „Hast du etwa Angst?"

„Machst du etwa Witze! Ich steh kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch!"

Stille. Meine Begleiter warfen mir zweifelnde Blicke zu.

„Ich meine, _Marluxia_ ist hinter dieser Tür!", versuchte ich mich mit gerötetem Gesicht zu verteidigen.

„Sora! Du hast ihn schon einmal besiegt!", rief Donald aus.

„Ja aber...", fing ich an, doch ich wurde sofort von dem Erpel unterbrochen.

„Es gibt nichts, was du fürchten müsstest! Wie schlimm kann es schon sein, ihn ein zweites Mal zu bekämpfen?"

Ich schwieg.

„Willst du etwa einen Rückzieher machen? Was ist mit deinen Erinnerungen?" Das kam von Goofy. Ich raufte mir frustriert die Haare.

„Aaah! Ihr versteht das einfach nicht! Marluxia, er hat... die _Blütenblätter!_ Sie sind überall! Sie sind _pink!_" Hoffnungsvoll schaute ich in die Runde, doch leider begegnete man mir nur mit verständnislosen Mienen. „Und seine Sense! Sie sieht aus wie ein riesiger Flamingo!"

„...na und?", ließ Naminé sich vernehmen. Ich wandte mich ihr zu und rief: „Nichts ‚na und'! Hör mal, er hat eine Attacke, die er _Blütenzauber_ nennt! Der Kerl hat doch beide Beine fest am anderen Ufer!"

Repliku brach in schallendes Gelächter aus; ich fand das gar nicht witzig. Donald, Goofy und Naminé dagegen taten ihr bestes, wie humanoide Fragezeichen auszusehen. Während der Klon meines weißhaarigen Freundes sich auf dem Boden wälzte und sich den Bauch hielt, ließ ich das Schlüsselschwert fallen und schlang beide Arme um meinen Oberkörper.

„Er hat mich betatscht!"

Daraufhin war es für eine ziemlich lange Weile ziemlich still. Repliku hatte für den Moment aufgehört zu lachen und starrte mich mit Augen so groß wie Teller an, genau wie die anderen auch. Ich beobachtete, wie Replikus Mundwinkel zuckten und er schließlich wieder in einen Lachanfall ausbrach, von dem er sich wohl so bald nicht mehr erholen würde.

Goofy hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und wirkte nachdenklich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er verstand, was ich gesagt hatte. Aber bei ihm kann man nie wissen. Naminé war rot wie eine Tomate und sah diskret zu Boden, vermied es mich anzusehen. Und Donald... naja, der Erpel klappte seinen Schnabel auf und zu wie ein Fisch – blub. Ziemlich seltsamer Anblick.

Der erste, der wieder einen normalen Satz formulieren konnte, war Donald. Er sagte: „D-das... es war bestimmt ein Unfall, du weißt schon, im Kampfgetümmel kommt man sich manchmal ziemlich nah..."

Ich verwendete eine Sekunde darauf, über diese eindeutig zweideutige Aussage nachzudenken, dann beschloss ich, lauthals zu protestieren: „Das war kein Versehen! Man kann gar nicht aus Versehen jemandem..." Ich unterbrach mich hastig. Ins Detail brauchte ich ja nicht unbedingt zu gehen... „Er hat mich _angegrinst!_ Und _gezwinkert!_"

Der Hofmagier quakte irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Naminé blickte endlich auf und meinte vorsichtig: „Eigentlich macht es ja Sinn..."

Verwirrt wandte ich mich in ihre Richtung. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja..." Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern herum. „Es ist so, dass... ich habe Alex und Larxene miteinander reden hören, anscheinend war Maluxia... naja, er war praktisch mit jedem in diesem Schloss schon... intim... Einschließlich der beiden."

Donald gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass nach einer Kreuzung aus einem Quaken und einem entsetzten Luftholen klang. Repliku wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. Goofy kratzte sich am Kopf. Und ich? Nun, ich schauderte und schlang meine Arme enger um mich.

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt!", rief ich in die Richtung des Hofmagiers. Dann fragte ich in die Runde: „Könnt ihr jetzt verstehen, warum ich nicht unbedingt Lust habe, Marluxia noch mal zu begegnen?"

„...Zexion hat er vergewaltigt...", warf das Mädchen schräg gegenüber von mir mit leiser Stimme ein. Danke, Naminé. Das war jetzt genau das, was ich gebraucht hab. Hast mich richtig beruhigt damit. „Die Tür bleibt zu!", beschloss ich mit Nachdruck.

„Aber Sora... Was ist mit unseren Erinnerungen?", fragte Goofy. Er wirkte besorgt.

Ich warf dem Hauptmann einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Soll das heißen, ich soll mich vergewaltigen lassen, um meine Erinnerungen wieder zu erhalten...? Nein danke! Da leb ich doch lieber ohne Gedächtnis, aber dafür mit meiner Jungfräulichkeit!" Ich warf dem grinsenden Repliku einen Bösen Blick zu. „Keine Kommentare."

Er sah schon so aus, als wollte er trotzdem einen Spruch loslassen, doch in dem Moment geschah etwas, das ihn schnell verstummen ließ:

Hinter der Tür ertönte eine eindeutig männliche Stimme, die allerdings durch Kreide oder so ein, zwei Oktaven zu hoch klang. „Magical Lipgloss Eternal Rainbow Sailor Sleeping Beauty Super Sakura Cherry Blossom-Flamingo Stardust-Beam!"

Ich ließ einen lauten Schrei hören, als die Tür in einer pinken Explosion und in einem Wirbel aus rosaroten Blütenblättern verschwand. Mit vor Schreck gelähmten Gliedern beobachtete ich, wie eine Person mit einem Rascheln von knappem, pinken Stoff, dem Klacken von hohen Absätzen auf Steinboden und dem Aufblitzen der ominösen Flamingo-Sense aus dem Rauch trat.

„OOOOH-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

Nicht nur das er wirklich ein Sailor Sakura-Kostüm trug und zum ersten mal seine manische Lache – hab ich's doch gesagt! – zum Besten gab, nein: In der linken Hand trug er auch noch Handschellen. Die er wohl auch zu benutzen gedachte. Und er schaute direkt in meine Richtung. Mit _diesem_ Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sora, honey! Verzeih mir die Verspätung. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, in dieses Dress reinzukommen! So eng..."

Moment mal.

„Aber jetzt wo ich da bin, können wir ja unseren Spaß haben, nicht wahr?"

Handschellen? _SPASS! Scheiß auf meine Erinnerungen!_

Ich nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte mit einem lauten Schrei, ohne mich auch nur einmal umzusehen, ohne auch nur ein bisschen langsamer zu werden, die Treppen hinunter bis ins Erdgeschoss. Dann sah ich mich der soliden Eingangstür gegenüber.

Abgeschlossen.

Einen Schlüssel hatte ich nicht, leider auch keine Haarnadel. Viel Zeit blieb mir nicht... Also tat ich das einzig Richtige: Ich ging mit dem Kopf durch die Tür, wörtlich.

Es tat zwar ein bisschen weh, aber ich wusste, dass meine Schmerzen nichts verglichen mit den Schmerzen waren, die meine Freunde erleiden mussten – immerhin waren sie dem Anblick von _dem Ding_ ausgesetzt. Im Moment wollte ich um Nichts in der Welt mit ihnen tauschen.

Sie hätten mir Leid getan, wenn mein Geist nicht völlig damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, sich von dem traumatischen Erlebnis von eben zu erholen. Böse Bilder, böse Bilder...

Ich rannte wie als wenn der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter mir her wäre – was er ja auch war – und wusste: Diese Erfahrung würde mich bis ans Ende meiner Zeit auf Erden zeichnen.

„OOOOH-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

Vielleicht auch länger.

* * *

Entschuldigt dass ihr euch das antun musstet... XD Und entschuldigt den doofen Schluss. Mir ist nichts mehr eingefallen... XD War allerdings extrem lustig zu schreiben. Was natürlich auch an dem Sonnenstich liegen könnte... lol.

Habt ihr die Anspielung auf Der Wolf und die 7 Geißlein bemerkt? Das mit der Kreide? Das fand ich besonders lustig als ichs getippt hab... XD ((wegen dem Sonnenstich))

Marluxias Lache hab ich mir von Naga ausgeborgt... Falls sie jemand kennt: Ja, in meiner kranken Fantasie hört sich Marluxias manische Lache ganz genau so wie die von derguten Naga an. Und das macht Angst.

Um eines klar zu stellen: Ich hab nichts gegen Marluxia. Im Gegenteil. :grins: Er kommt mir nur immer... wie ne männliche Schlampe vor. Ich weiß net. Die Haare... die Figur... die _Blütenblätter_. XD

Sollte sich jemand an Marluxias bi-ness stören... Dein Pech. :zunge rausstreck: Ich mag ihn so. XD

Falls mir jemand ein Magical Girl Marluxia alias Sailor Sakura malen will... ich werde dich für immer und immer und immer lieben:beam:

Und jetzt klickt den Review-Button. Der mag gestreichelt werden. :smile:


End file.
